<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starlight by MistressofMimics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584722">Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics'>MistressofMimics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Ending - Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Body Image, Boyfriends, Brother-Brother Relationship, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Fluff, Gen, Horseback Riding, Humans, Insults, Interspecies Relationship, Loki: Where Mischief Lies - Freeform, M/M, Nighttime, One Shot, Pet Names, Star Gazing, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At long last Theo gets to see the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki, Thor &amp; Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Interspecies</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the speech part of the Feast of <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> over, and Theo's being overwhelmed by the crowded hall, he and <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> absconded.</span>
  <span> By the <span>time</span> they <span>reached</span> the front gates of the <span>palace </span><span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span>'s chestnut stallion <span class="s-rg-t">was </span><span class="s-rg-t">waiting</span> for them.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> <span>boosted</span> <span>him</span> into the <span>saddle</span> then slid on behind <span>him. T</span>he lean arms gently pressed against his <span>sides</span> as <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> picked up the <span>reins</span> and flicked them.</span>
  <span> He laughed nervously, <span>clutching</span> the <span>saddle horn</span> as the enormous animal <span>shook</span> its black mane and the <span>movement</span> jostled the <span>saddle</span>.</span>
  <span> Well, seemed to, at least.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span class="s-rg-t"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span>'s <span>lips</span> pressed briefly against the <span>side</span> of his <span>neck</span>.</span>
  <span> "You're <span>perfectly</span> <span>safe</span>, <span>darling</span>, <span class="s-rg-t">Triks</span> <span>is</span> a gentle soul.</span>
  <span> <span>I</span>'ve <span>had</span> <span>him</span> since he <span>was</span> a colt, <span>Mother</span> knew how nervous <span>I</span> <span>was</span> and <span>helped</span> me <span>train</span> <span>him</span>.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glad for something else to focus on as the <span>horse</span> started <span>walking</span>, he <span>asked</span>.</span>
  <span> "That <span>means</span> Trick, doesn't it?</span>
  <span> Where exactly are we <span>going</span>?</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It <span class="s-bl-t">does</span><span class="s-bl-t">;</span></span>
  <span> and we are <span>going</span> to the Lake <span class="s-rg-t">Boki</span> Harbour to <span>borrow</span> a skiff.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do we <span>need</span> a skiff for?"</span>
  <span> He <span>frowned</span> as <span>they</span> <span>passed</span> through the palace gates, the Einherjar saluting with their <span>spears</span> as <span>they</span> rode past.</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<span>I</span> <span>promised</span> to <span>show</span> you the <span class="s-bl-t">stars</span><span class="s-bl-t"> and</span> <span>I</span> <span>intend</span> <span>to </span><span>keep</span> it.</span>
  <span> Some of the <span>best</span> views <span>come</span> from on the <span>lake</span>.</span>
  <span>" </span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span class="s-rg-t"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span class="s-rg-t">Triks</span>' hooves clopped steadily on the cobblestones and he <span>started</span> to <span>relax</span>, leaning back against <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span>.</span>
  <span> They wound <span>through</span> the <span>newest</span> part of <span class="s-rg-t">Asgard</span>, where the <span>houses</span> were <span>made</span> of <span>brick</span> and then <span>passed through</span> the Medina, which was still busy.</span>
  <span> The <span>oldest</span> part of the <span>city</span> <span>included</span> ancient black stone houses, <span>businesses</span> of every <span>sort</span>, drinking halls and the Asgardian market.</span>
  <span> <span>People</span> cheered riotously <span>as</span> <span>they</span> <span>passed</span>, which <span>made</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> sit even straighter, while a little girl ran up to <span>give</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> a <span>flower</span>.</span>
  <span> The <span>scent</span> of <span>water</span> <span>strengthened</span> <span>as</span> <span>they</span> rounded a <span>corner</span> into the small, copse-lined harbour. </span>
  <span>Cobblestone transitioned to well-worn but sturdy wood which creaked softly beneath their <span>boots</span> <span>as</span> <span>they</span> dismounted.</span>
  <span><span class="s-bl-t"> A</span> wizened, heavily scarred sailor who <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> called <span class="s-rg-t">Bjorin</span> <span>took</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Triks</span><span>' reins</span>.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Bjorin</span> <span>directed</span> them to a skiff at the <span>end</span><span> of</span> the second <span>pier</span>.</span>
  <span> It <span>turned</span><span> out</span> that in this case skiff <span>meant</span> - small magically propelled <span class="s-ve-t">hover</span> <span>craft</span>.</span>
  <span> The <span>boat</span> was <span>made</span> of a <span>shiny</span> silver metal with three bench seats;</span>
  <span> large feather <span>shaped</span> <span>bits</span> on the <span>back</span> and blue crystalline lifters across the <span>bottom</span> and <span>sides</span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Twilight</span>
    <span> fell </span>
    <span>fully</span>
    <span> across the Realm as he </span>
    <span>took</span>
    <span> a seat on the middle bench while </span>
    <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span>
    <span> unmoored the skiff then </span>
    <span>took</span>
    <span> his </span>
    <span>spot</span>
    <span> at the rudder control/throttle.</span>
  </span>
  <span> The skiff <span>started</span> with a <span>soft</span> hum <span>slowly</span> drifting forward over the <span>water</span>.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span>'s <span>quiet</span> voice <span>broke</span> over the shushing of the <span>waves</span>, <span>explaining</span> that Lake <span class="s-rg-t">Boki</span> was surrounded by lush meadows, farm holds and <span>truly</span> ancient longhouses.</span>
  <span> Every once in <span>awhile</span> a domesticated wolf would howl, a <span>torch</span> would flicker on a <span>distant</span> shore or an <span>owl</span> would swoop past overhead.</span>
  <span> They <span>drifted</span> to a <span>stop</span> in the middle of the <span>lake</span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scattered clusters of little <span>white</span> lights had <span>started</span> <span>appearing</span> across the <span>sky</span>.</span>
  <span> It <span>took</span> him a <span>moment</span> to <span>realize</span><span> that these </span><span>were</span><span>stars</span>, actual honest to the Norns <span>stars</span>.</span>
  <span> "Oh, wow.</span>
  <span> They're gorgeous.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>As more <span>stars</span> appeared Loki started pointing out <span>constellations</span>.</span>
  <span> Some <span>were</span> <span>people</span> <span>like</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Galli</span> Gore-beard, 3rd <span class="s-rg-t">Allfather</span> of <span class="s-rg-t">Asgard</span>, or <span>animals</span> <span>like</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Vethrfolnir</span> the Eagle <span>who</span> <span>fought</span> at <span class="s-rg-t">Galli</span>'s <span>side</span>.</span>
  <span> Others <span>were</span> <span>monsters</span>;</span>
  <span> <span>like</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Steinbitr</span> the Troll <span>who</span> chewed his <span>way</span> through a <span>mountain</span> or <span class="s-rg-t">Blodfrost</span> the Ice Dragon <span>who</span> sent three Valkyrie to <span class="s-rg-t">Valhalla</span> before dying.</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a thrum filled the air and an enormous wave crashed over the skiff <span>knocking</span> them into the <span>water</span>.</span>
  <span>
    <span> Panic filled Theo's </span>
    <span>brain</span>
    <span>, </span>
    <span>he</span>
    <span>'d never learnt how to </span>
    <span>swim</span>
    <span>, impulsively </span>
    <span>he</span>
    
    <span>started</span>
    <span> thrashing around, </span>
    <span>hoping</span>
    
    <span>he</span>
    <span> was </span>
    <span>heading</span>
    <span> for the </span>
    <span>surface</span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
  <span> What felt an eternity later <span>he</span> <span>breached</span> the <span>surface</span> to an almost <span>thunderous</span> boom of <span>laughter</span>.</span>
  
  <br/>
  <span>There <span>was</span> a <span>series</span> of splashes nearby before <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> appeared beside him and gasped, "Theo, <span>are</span> you okay?!</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gah, <span>pah</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>Yeah</span>, I think <span>so</span>.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thor, <span>you</span> <span>stupid</span>, giant oaf, what <span>were</span> <span>you</span> <span>thinking</span>?!</span>
  <span> <span>You</span> could have <span>drowned</span> Theo.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor was smiling, <span>sitting</span> atop the overturned skiff with <span class="s-rg-t">Mjolnir</span> beside him.</span>
  <span> "Oh, hush, <span>brother</span>.</span>
  <span> I'm <span>just</span> <span>helping</span>.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<span>Helping</span>?</span>
  <span> <span>You</span>'re <span>helping</span> us?!</span>
  <span> <span>I</span>'ll <span>help</span> <span>you</span> to a <span>stabbing</span> when <span>I</span> get up there!</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<span>You</span>'ll <span>thank</span> me later."</span>
  <span> Thor stood, summoned <span class="s-rg-t">Mjolnir</span> and flew off.</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Imbecilic, bloody, <span class="s-rg-t">rrragh</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> is so annoying, maybe I should've <span>let</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Amora</span> <span>kill</span> him after all.</span>
  <span><span class="s-bl-t"> How</span> exactly can <span>he</span> <span>think</span> <span>he</span> <span>knows</span> everything when <span>he</span> <span>has</span> half a <span>pebble</span> for a <span>brain</span>?</span>
  <span>"<span class="s-bl-t"> Loki</span> <span>continued</span> grumbling softly as <span>he</span> <span>pushed</span> the skiff upright.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span>Thanks</span> to Thor and the <span>wind</span>, the ride back to the <span>pier</span> was bloody cold.</span>
  <span> Theo shivered so hard that his <span>teeth</span> chattered as he <span>stood</span> in his thoroughly soaked purple tunic, <span>cloak</span> and beige trousers.</span>
  
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, look at <span>you</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>You</span>'ll <span>freeze</span> to <span>death</span> before we get back to the <span>palace</span>.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<span class="s-rg-t">C-Couldn</span>'<span class="s-rg-t">t</span> <span>you</span> just <span class="s-rg-t">t-teleport</span> us b-back?"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>An embarrassed flush crossed <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span>'s <span>cheeks</span>.</span>
  <span> "<span>You </span><span>know</span>, <span>I</span> got <span>so</span> <span>used</span> to walking everywhere that <span>I</span> <span>forgot</span> <span>I</span> can <span>do</span> that."</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a <span>soft</span> smile, he <span>stepped</span> into the <span>circle</span> of <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span>'s <span>arms</span>.</span>
  <span>
    <span> A second later, they </span>
    <span>appeared</span>
    <span> in a </span>
    <span>warm</span>
    <span>, </span>
    <span>large</span>
    <span> chamber of beige stone with paneless windows and a </span>
    <span>bed</span>
    <span> made of dark, heavily scroll worked, </span>
    <span>wood</span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
  <span> The four-poster bed <span>had</span> forest green drapes, a heavy brown fur blanket and two large <span>fluffy</span> pillows.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span class="s-rg-t"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> sighed <span>deeply</span>.</span>
  <span> "<span>I</span> didn't even realize how much <span>I</span> <span>missed</span> my <span>bed</span> until just now.</span>
  <span> <span>Well</span>, <span>let</span>'s <span>get</span><span> to</span> it, <span>then</span>.</span>
  <span>"<span class="s-bl-t"> Loki</span> stepped back, unclasped his sodden cloak <span>then</span> pulled the forest green tunic over his <span>head</span>;</span>
  <span> they <span>hovered</span> in the <span>air</span> <span>then</span> floated into a large basket beside a <span>stand</span> covered in <span>silver</span> and emerald armour.</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>It <span>was</span> his <span>turn</span> to <span>flush</span>, he'd never seen <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> shirtless before.</span>
  <span> It'd always been so <span class="s-or-t">cold</span> that there'd <span>been</span> no <span>point</span> in disrobing;</span>
  <span> they'd <span>also</span> had to <span>go</span> to Mrs. <span class="s-rg-t">S's</span> to bathe because there hadn't been <span>room</span> for a <span>tub</span>.</span>
  <span> They'd <span>always</span> gone at separate times as not to <span>raise</span> <span>suspicion</span> if one of the Constables <span>saw</span> them.</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wot?"</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> <span>frowned</span>, that adorable little V-shape <span>appearing</span> between his <span>brows</span>.</span>
  <span> Lean, ivory-skinned muscle rippled as <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span> breathed.</span>
  <span> A <span>bit</span> of <span>water</span> trailed over <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span>'s right clavicle toward the pale pink areola and hardened nipple.</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You.</span>
  <span> <span class="s-rg-t">Loki</span>, you're gorgeous.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me??"</span>
  <span> A disbelieving laugh <span>left</span> the new Crown Prince's <span>lips</span>.</span>
  <span> "I don't know where you <span>got</span> that <span>idea</span>;</span>
  <span> I'm <span>just</span> Thor's weird, <span>skinny</span>, little brother.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He <span>shook</span> his <span>head</span> briefly.</span>
  <span> "No, <span>you</span>'re not.</span>
  <span> It'<span>s </span><span>just</span><span> that everyone </span><span>comparing</span><span>you</span><span> to Thor until </span><span>now</span><span> has </span><span>skewed</span><span> how </span><span>you</span><span> think of yourself</span>.</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he wasn't ready for <span>sex</span> they just did a <span>bit</span> of petting to warm up, crawled into <span>bed</span> and fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The name of Loki's horse and the constellations are my own creations.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>